Talk:Invasion Earth
I have a theory that the common link between Corrupted creatures is the water civilization so perhaps the multi civs appearing in this set will be L/W, W/D, W/F, and W/N. ChaoticReaper (talk) 18:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm assuming this as well since the Choten was the former Water civilization Duel Master. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Numbering guesses S6 could be LW or LD Super. S8 could be LN or WD Super. All the combinations are in the LWDFN order, check previous sets. --------------------------------------------- S1 Light Super (Cassiopeia) S2 Water Super (Warbringer Poseidon) S3 Darkness Super (Unknown) S4 Fire Super (Napalmeon) S5 Nature Super (Almighty) S6 "Could be LW or LD Super" S7 LF Super (Major Ao) S8 "Could be LN or WD Super" S9 WF Super (Charzon) S10 FN Super (Tatsurion) 1-7 Light 8-14 Water 15-21 Darkness 22-28 Fire 29-35 Nature 36-44 LW 45-53 LF 54-62 WD 63-71 WF 72-80 FN Yami Michael 07:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Kaijudochannel's Prediction Here's my prediction: S1 Light Super (Cassiopeia) S2 Water Super (Warbringer Poseidon) S3 Darkness Super (Unknown) S4 Fire Super (Napalmeon) S5 Nature Super (Almighty) S6 LD Super S7 LF Super (Major Ao) S8 WD Super S9 WF Super (Charzon) S10 FN Super 1-7 Light 8-14 Water 15-21 Darkness 22-28 Fire 29-35 Nature 36-40 LW 41-44 LD 45-48 LF 49-53 LN 54-57 WD 58-61 WF 62-66 WN 67-71 DF 72-76 DN 77-80 FN I'm pretty sure this set was meant to have all 10 dual-civ combinations. Seems a little odd that they would give more cards to five of them, leaving the other five with a lot less cards than the other five. Also, so far, all the spoiled cards match this prediction to a tee. The five dual-civ combinations that got Supers will probably not have a Very Rare, while the other five dual-civs will get a Very Rare instead of a Super Rare. That's why the five combinations that have Supers only have 4 cards in the 1-80 part of the set, while the others have 5 cards. As for my reasoning for LD as S6 as opposed to LW. If it was LW, Water would have 4 Supers total instead of keeping it at 3 to keep all the civs balanced. --TheKaijudoChannel (talk) 15:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :They might try and balance it in the next set, perhaps. Or between the supers. But it seems in the 45 multi-civ cards, you cant really split that by 10. Hmm. Although, at least if Water was to get a little extra...it wouldnt be quite as bad as say DM-04 in Duel Masters was. Yami Michael 00:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Revised list (Scott Rivers) * 1) There will be seven cards in each mono-civ. The mono-civs stop at Tusked Shouter 35/80. * 2) LW starts at 36/80, with an unknown card. * 3) EDITED I can say with absolute certainty that we will get four cards from each dual-civ combination, except for those combinations with Very Rares, which get an extra card to accomodate. * 4) Combine #1 and #3 - 7*5 + 5*5 + 4*5 = 80. * 5) EDITED There is a theory started by Bobby Brake that the Supers and Verys in this set will not share dual-civ combinations. If this theory holds true, our Verys will be LW / WD / WN / DF / DN, and our Supers will be LD / LF / LN / WF / FN. http://pastebin.com/V0Xw9mQ0 S1 Light (Cassiopeia Starborn) S2 Water (Warbringer Poseidon) S3 Darkness (Megaria, the Deceiver) S4 Fire (Napalmeon the Conquering) S5 Nature (Almighty Colossus) S6 L/D (*) S7 L/F (Major Ao) S8 L/N (*) S9 W/F (General Charzon) S10 F/N (Tatsurion the Brawler) 1 Light 2 Light 3 Light 4 Light 5 Light 6 Light 7 Light 8 Water (Aqua Trickster) 9 Water 10 Water 11 Water 12 Water 13 Water (Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant) 14 Water 15 Darkness 16 Darkness 17 Darkness 18 Darkness 19 Darkness 20 Darkness (Vile Malvictus) 21 Darkness 22 Fire 23 Fire 24 Fire 25 Fire 26 Fire (Galsaur) 27 Fire 28 Fire 29 Nature 30 Nature 31 Nature 32 Nature 33 Nature 34 Nature 35 Nature (Tusked Shouter) 36 L/W 37 L/W (Fallen Keeper) 38 L/W (Luminar Unleashed) Rare 39 L/W 40 L/W 41 L/D (Corvus Dragon) 42 L/D 43 L/D 44 L/D 45 L/F 46 L/F 47 L/F 48 L/F (Volcano Dervish) 49 L/N 50 L/N 51 L/N 52 L/N 53 W/D 54 W/D 55 W/D 56 W/D 57 W/D 58 W/F 59 W/F 60 W/F 61 W/F 62 W/N 63 W/N (Bronze-Arm Renegade) 64 W/N 65 W/N 66 W/N 67 D/F 68 D/F 69 D/F 70 D/F 71 D/F 72 D/N 73 D/N 74 D/N 75 D/N 76 D/N 77 F/N 78 F/N 79 F/N 80 F/N (Victory Gunner) Yami Michael 08:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC)